Process control systems, like those used in bioreactor control systems, typically include one or more process controllers and input/output (I/O) devices communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more process control devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The process control devices, which may be, for example, pumps, agitators, mass flow controllers, and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform functions within the process such as increasing or decreasing fluid flow and measuring process parameters. The process controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the process control devices and/or other information pertaining to the process control devices, use this information to implement a control routine, and then generate control signals that are sent over the buses or other communication lines to the process control devices to control the operation of the process. In this manner, the process controllers may execute and coordinate control strategies using the process control devices via the buses and/or other communication links communicatively coupling the process control devices.
Process control systems are often configured to perform processes in accordance with batch recipes to produce products. Product designers or engineers prepare recipes during a design time and store the recipes to be subsequently used a plurality of times by a process control system. A recipe typically includes a combination of unit procedures, operations, and phases, all of which include instructions to control process equipment (e.g., mixers, pumps, transmitters, valves, etc.) to transfer, mix, etc. ingredients in a process control system to generate a product.